The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for producing a semiconductor device.
There is known a technique for bonding together two semiconductor substrates for producing highly integrated semiconductor chips. (See Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-66808, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1, for example.) According to Patent Document 1, the two semiconductor substrates bonded together are electrically connected to each other through a bump held between them.